Orochimaru's Life!
by Takuto100
Summary: Orochimaru. One of the most powerful Ninjas of all time. How did he get there? Why was he raised up like this, to the day he is today? Follow his epic journey and find out Orochimaru's life here. Please don't forget to R&R. THANKS! Please no flamming! TY!
1. Orochimaru begins!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! WHAT I DO OWN IS THEIR SENSEI, KIKYO!**

Chapter 1

Orochimaru begins!

The Sun of Konoha shone out brightly to the Hidden Leaf Village. Most of the people lay asleep in their beds waiting for their alarms to go off so they can get going to their own jobs or schools. Today was the day for a boy called Orochimaru. He was only one of the boys in my class that was going to be set into groups of 3. His heart was beating. It was 5:00am. Most boys would be asleep right now. Not him. He was an exceptional boy. Quite a weird person. He also loved snakes for some reason. He studied them long and hard.

Orochimaru was training outside in the garden. He was throwing shurikens and kunai knives from a very far off distance, and still managed to do very well. He was the smartest in the class. Along with another girl called Tsunade. He hated her. She made him look bad.

Orochimaru had no parents. His mother died just after giving him birth. It was a very hard sacrifice. His father died in a car crash when Orochimaru was only 11 years old. He was forced to live in a care home until he was old enough to leave and live by himself. And that age finally came, when the poor little boy was only 13 years of age. He was a teenager. He still is 13 years old. Just about to be the most power fullest 13 year old ninja in all of Konoha. Once again, along with a girl from his large class, Tsunade.

" I must beat her! I must beat her!" he kept saying to himself. Orochimaru was training for an hour now. It was 6:00am. Orochimaru left the public garden, brushed his teeth, took a shower and had breakfast. He made everything himself. Orochimaru was not one of the guys who was able to socialize a lot. He only talked to people, when people talk to him first. The poor anti-social kid. The one who had no parents at all. That was what the children at his school thought of him as.

_--They don't understand how hard it is… to have no relatives what so ever in a person's life! Why only me? It's not fair! I want to have a family! A loving one…a caring one…--_ Orochimaru thought to himself.

Orochimaru headed for school now, as it was 8:30. If you were only 2 minutes late, you were punished. Yeah that's how school would be.

Orochimaru slid the door open to be welcomed by the whole class chucking paper aero planes at his face, chalk chucked at his clothes, and really hard board rubbers being launched at his body. No one defended him. No one at all. But why would someone defend him? He was the orphan! They'd all think, so he had to defend himself.

" What the hell do you think you're doing!" Orochimaru said as the very last board rubber got thrown on his bottom lip.

The boy chuckled and walked up to him in a tough manner. " What are you going to do to me…throw your snakes at me?" he turned around the class for him to known as the comedian. He was looking for laughter behind him. You know, what all those fools do in most of your average classes.

" Oh no, no, no, not snakes! Goodness me that would be far too kind to do!" Orochimaru said, and then chuckled. " I'll slaughter you…" Orochimaru said to the boy, and while Orochimaru walked past him, he let one of his snakes simply let out a sting on the boys left arm.

Orochimaru went to sit down on the third row. Next to Tsunade. Just his luck. It was what the front board had instructed him to do. Yes, even the bloody teacher wrote down a seating plan for the whole class before he came. He knew he was going to be late. It's typical.

In front of Orochimaru's row, was a white haired boy. He also had quite an obsession with frogs for some reason. Orochimaru caught his name about 2-3 weeks ago. It was Jiraiya. Orochimaru didn't know, but he thought he had a little crush on Tsunade. Orochimaru put his hands to his cheeks and then laid on his hands of boredom. Jiraiya was such a loud boy. I mean, he could only keep his mouth shut when he was eating something like burgers or something. On the first row was just some other unknown boy. Orochimaru wasn't that good with names.

" Well Orochimaru? Gotten any stronger?" Tsunade questioned.

" Yeah, I can beat you any day, any time, and especially when we are on different teams so then I could get a chance to kill you." Orochimaru said.

" Ok then…I'll be waiting for that to happen!" Tsunade told him.

Orochimaru put his hands down and just waited while the rest of those hooligans played around. How childish.

Jiraiya looked behind him to find Orochimaru. He saw that Orochimaru was scowling at him for some reason. Jiraiya went next to him and stared and scowled at him as well.

" What are you scowling at, Orochimaru?" Jiraiya questioned.

" Jiraiya, stop staring at Orochimaru so close!"

Jiraiya still carried on and that random boy got up and tried to catch a tennis ball and accidentally pushed Jiraiya next to Orochimaru and yes. It happened.

Jiraiya and Orochimaru were kissing! Orochimaru pushed him away and Jiraiya pushed Orochimaru away.

Tsunade stared in shock!

"Eeer! I can't believe I've just witnessed that! Lets just never EVER speak of this again OK? Tsunade said.

Jiraiya stared at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru stared at Jiraiya.

Their sensei, Kikyo. She was so annoying! Well, at least that's what Orochimaru thought of her! OK people no time for chit-chat! The groups of 3 are as follows:

_--Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah!—_ Orochimaru thought. He was only concerned about his team. The rest just didn't matter to him at all. Then finally she spoke:

"Team 7- Orochimaru, Jiraiya and Tsunade" She told the class.

Orochimaru covered his face with his hands in shame. Ok, so in his eyes, he got the other smart arse to add to his life, and the guy he just kissed to remind him of the nightmare he just experienced 20 seconds ago. Tsunade didn't mind really. She kept quiet.

Jiraiya fell of his chair and onto the floor when he heard his was on the same team as Orochimaru, but was happy because Tsunade was on the same team as he was aswell. The Kikyo-Sensei announced the Sensei's they were going to be taught by. Orochimaru got a worse feeling when he heard he was going to be taught by the old man Sarutobi. He was OK. Not great. OK. The teams were all allowed time to talk amongst themselves. Then their journey would begin. Orochimaru was not looking forward to doing missions with Tsunade or Jiraiya. But he had to…

Well guys like that story? I'll post in chapter 2 when I get about 2-3 good looking reviews lol. I love hearing from all of you! R&R Please! THANKS!


	2. The team's mini Test!

Chapter 2.

**The Team's mini test!**

The sun was still shinning out brightly to Konoha. Orochimaru had just realized that he had to be on the same team as the smart girl Tsunade, and his first kiss, Jiraiya. They got put into teams of 3, their teacher was one of the best in Konoha. He was also a Sanin, which meant he had a chance to become Hokage of this village. So he set the team off. He asked Tsunade a few questions:

" So Tsunade, how old are you?" Sarutobi sensei asked.

"I'm 13 years old Sarutobi sensei." Tsunade told him.

" OK, and what would you like to accomplish before you die?" He asked.

" To be the strongest female ninja of all!" Tsunade said.

"Hah!" Jiraiya squeezed in.

Sarutobi turned around and looked at him.

" Young man, what's your name?" Sarutobi asked.

Jiraiya had a feeling than his sensei would put him to shame!

" J-J-Jiraiya!" he said to Sarutobi.

" Well Jiraiya, what would you like to accomplish before your death?" Jiraiya's sensei asked him.

To write the best ever selling book! But umm what do most people like?" Jiraiya questioned his sensei.

" That's irrelevant to my question Jiraiya-Kun!" Sarutobi told him. " And what about you there, quiet one? How old are you?" Sarutobi looked at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru looked at him and said " 13, 14 in one month" he said.

" And what do you want to accomplish in life before you die?" his sensei asked.

" To become the most feared Hokage in the World, and to kill the man that rejects me…" Orochimaru said.

Everyone went silent. It wasthe weirdest answer that any one could give.

" Well lets play a little game shall we?" Sarutobi asked his team.

" A game, shouldn't we be training?" Jiraiya questioned.

" He was sarcastic you fool, obviously a game means training!" Tsunade corrected him.

" Well done Tsunade-Chan. Now the rules are, you have to get these 2 bells from me. Take as long as you want, and since there are only two bells, 1 of you will not pass this mini test. And the person that does not get the bell, will not get their portion of today's lunch!" Sarutobi explained.

" WHAT! But lunch is an important meal of the day!" Jiraiya told Sarutobi.

" Jiraiya-Kun, Tsunde-Chan, Orochimaru-Kun…GO! The test has begun!

Of all three of them leapt. They all vanished with a poof of smoke. Jiraiya hid up on a tree, Tsunade his behind the bushed and Orochimaru was silently behind Sarutobi. Orochimaru hid there because behind Sarutobi, was a large piece of rock, therefore making it easier to grab hold of the bell.

"OK, I know Jiraiya won't get one, but Orochimaru might. So I need to get one before he gets one first!" Tsunade said to herself.

" Heh, Tsunade won't get one…nor will Orochimaru! But I will!" Jiraiya said confidently.

" I'll definitely get one!" Orochimaru said to himself.

Jiraiya jumped out from the tree and while he was coming down, he chucked a kunai knife just to distract his sensei, Sarutobi.

Sarutobi just looked at his and laughed. He caught the kunai knife and just forced Jiraiya flinging away back to the tree, since Sarutobi put some chakra in the tips of his two fingers.

" Hah, here's my chance!" Tsunade said! She made some hand seal and whispered

" Bunshin no Jutsu!" and all of a sudden, she had three copies of herself. She ran up to Sarutobi, but he was looking at Jiraiya, and then he spotted her later, so he had one in three chances in picking the right Tsunade.

Orochimaru found this great. He was dealing with 2 people + 2 clones of Tsunade.

Orochimaru said " Heh, how easy, Bunshin no Jutsu!" and three Orochimaru's appeared. One jumped up, one went around the rock and one went somewhere else.

Jiraiya saw Tsunade try and get a bell but he didn't want her to, so he had to do this. He chucked a kunai knife at a copy, hoping it would be the fake, so Jiraiya could help Sarutobi get Tsunade. And it was!

" Yeah!" Jiraiya said while he was hanging upside down from the tree.

Sarutobi was now left with 2 Tsunade's. He ran up and gave a little flick to them, because if he did, it would disappear since their clone techniques were not that strong. And to his surprise, both of the clones went into smoke! She had created 4 clones and then the real Tsunade ran up and put her feet on his chest and managed to touch a bell but Sarutobi moved away.

Sarutobi was surprised! Tsunade was able to fool a Sanin! But she didn't get the bell.

Now it was Orochimaru. His clone descended from the sky and elbowed Sarutobi on the head. The second Orochimaru punched Sarutobi on the belly and then Sarutobi cleverly replaced himself with a log. The two Orochimaru clones went with a poof of smoke. Sarutobi watched as Jiraiya fell to the floor, Tsunade looking straight back at him. Orochimaru was…nowhere to be seen!

The ground busted out in front of everyone's face. The third Orochimaru was hidden underground! He got up and touched the bell and got grab hold of it! Orochimaru had a bell!

Sarutobi was watching in shock! Tsunade and Jiraiya looked at each other and this was their chance to get a bell! Jiraiya ran! Tsunade ran! She barged Jiraiya out the way and then he fell to the floor. And just before she approached Sarutobi, she yelled:

" Bunshin no Jutsu!" so then she had more of a chance of getting the bell! The first ran up and turned into smoke, the second grabbed the bell and the third disguised how Tsunade got the bell by turning into a puff of smoke! And that was the end of the mini- test.

"Well done team!" Sarutobi congratulated. " Jiraiya-Kun, you didn't get the bell, there fore no lunch for you, and you get tied to a log!"

" No way are you going to tie me up on a bloody log and not give me lunch!" Jiraiya told him.

**5 Minutes later.**

Jiraiya's tummy was grumbling. He couldn't move since he was tried to a log while Orochimaru and Tsunade ate their lunch.

" OK guys, I'm going to go for a little walk, whatever you do, make sure to give Jiraiya a punch and a kick! And do NOT untie him!" Sarutobi said.

Sarutobi went off.

" Tsunade…Orochimaru…just a taste…please!" Jiraiya begged.

Tsunade looked at Orochimaru. Orochimaru looked at the sky. Tsunade felt sorry for Jiraiya and went and untied his body from the log. Orochimaru chucked a rice ball aiming at Jiraiya's mouth.

" You do know he's here!" Orochimaru told his team mates.

" Oh well, I won't let my team mate starve, by the way, you owe me frog man!" Tsunade told Jiraiya.

" Thanks…Tsunade…Orochimaru" Jiraiya said to them. Sarutobi burst in and said:

" What the Hell are you doing!..."

**End of chapter 2!**

Well guys I know that wasn't much but I just wanted you to see how I wrote me techniques and stuff. Next chapter will be better I promise! Thanks to all my Reviewers out there. Please review this Chapter. Please No Flamming. Thanks again! R&R!


End file.
